I'm Just Your Second Pick
by RayneAllNight
Summary: Victor let the kids talk to Joy, and now Nina feels like she's Fabian's second pick. Is she?


**Hey guys. So this is one of my HoA stories. REMEMBER! I do not own HoA or any of the characters. This idea was all mine, apart from them talking to Joy. : ) Enjoy!**

"Hi Joy." Fabian said enthusiastically. Victor was letting us finally talk to Joy and get some answers. Everyone was feeling great. Patricia finally got to talk to Joy, Amber was there because she was Joy's friend also, and Fabian was there for answers, and I guess to talk to Joy. I didn't know the girl, so I had nothing to say. I stood to the back, waiting for it to be over.

"Fabs!" Joy exclaimed. She looked to Fabian with longing and love in her eyes. I gasped inwardly, looking at Fabian's reaction. He smiled and waved whole-heartedly. His reaction- well there's no lying, it made me feel weird. Like I was mad that he was talking to someone so pretty. I guess it made me feel jealous. My shoulders slumped and I looked at the wall to my right, trying to ignore the conversation. The "truth" as they were calling it didn't make complete sense to me, but parts of it did.

"Okay, you've got your answers. Now, go back to school. And from now on, you go to school, and you come right back. You can not go anywhere out of this house until it is cleared with me. Now leave." Victor growled, after he shut the laptop and stood immediately. He unlocked the door and shooed us out. My bag was already on my shoulder and I was the first one out of the door and down the stairs heading back to the school. Amber and Patricia were still in the house, slowly moving, but Fabian was a little closer to me.

"Nina! Hey Nina, wait up." He shouted from behind. I didn't slow or stop. I kept walking at my own pace. If he did want to catch up, then he would. I wasn't waiting for him. I probably have already waited long enough for him.

"Nina!" He panted, come to a walk besides me.

"Yeah Fabian?" I ask, sighing. I shifted my bag, getting a better grip on it.

"Oh, um well. I was hoping to walk back with you. But you had taken off so fast." He explained. I didn't answer, I only shrugged. We were already at the school by now, and made our way to French.

I slumped into a seat towards the back and silently groaned when Fabian sat next to me. He leaned over slowly to grab his pencil that had rolled from his grip to my side of the desk. I inhaled at exactly the right time and collected a whiff of his musky cologne. My lips turned up into a smile at his scent. Man, did I love that scent! And his eyes, and his hair, and his charm, and his personality, and his lips. His lips. His lips that looked totally kissable. I shut my eyes tightly, shaking the idea out of my head. He would never like me like that. All the hugs were praise for solving pieces of some of the riddles. He shared his jacket with me once while we were hiding from Victor up in the attic, but he was just being friendly then. And hugging me when I came back during the play, saying he was so worried about me; probably hoping I had gotten the pieces, rather then coming back safe.

I took notes while Mrs. Andrews droned on and on about prefixes in the French language. When the bell rang, I jumped up and hurried to my locker. Opening it, I released my French textbook from my bag and placed it on the top shelf, replacing it's spot in my bag with my Mathematics binder, World History binder and my Drama binder. It was already the end of the day and the homework we had would probably take a chunk out of tonight. I retrieved my jacket and quickly put it on, closing my locker in the process. I jumped a little when I spotted Fabian out of the corner of my eye. He was standing right next to me, laughing at his scare.

"Fabian!" I exclaimed, hitting him on the arm.

"Ow! Nina, that wasn't very nice!" He yelped, holding his arm in pain.

"Yeah? Well, scaring me like that wasn't very funny or nice!" I scowled. Smirking at him, I turned on my heel and started to walk towards Anubis.

"Hey, Nina. Where are you going?"

"Back to Anubis. We're on house arrest. Remember?" I reminded. He jogged to catch up with me, walking in silence.

"Nina." He said, stopping. I turned slowly, seeing the look of confusion in his eyes.

"Yeah?" I prod, trying to get him to continue talking.

"Well, Nina, why- well why are you acting so.. So strange?" He asked stepping a bit closer to me. I take a step back.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I squeaked, my voice getting high. I turned again, my pace quickening. Fabian reached out, catching my arm.

"Nina."

"Fabian."

"Nina, this is what I mean. You keep hurrying out, or not talking to me. You always talk to me!" He explained. I shrugged his arm off and started walking again. "Nina!" He called. I tried to ignore him, my legs breaking into a run. I turned the corner, Anubis House coming into view. I could hear Fabian's feet behind me. I flung the door open, running up the stairs to Amber and mine's room. I shut the door behind me quickly. I tossed my book bag on the floor next to my desk, and laid down on my bed, closing my eyes to block out the tears I knew were threatening to fall. I could hear the others entering Anubis, going to drop off their book bags, or taking them to the living room to start on homework.

"Come on Nina. Why are you acting so strange! Fabian is totally right. You always talk to him and confide in him. Why can't you just tell him what's going on? Whatever Nina, just go downstairs and start your homework." I whisper harshly to myself.

Opening my armoire, I grab some jean shorts and a yellow camisole to wear under my pink cardigan. I throw on some yellow converse and grab my bag, heading downstairs.

"There she is! Hey Nina, come help us over here. This drama homework is all you! I'll give you three teners!" Jerome yelled as soon as I passed the archway.

"Yeah, okay Jerome. Because I am totally the person to ask to cheat for you. Do it yourself." I say, laughing. "But I'll take that money, thanks." I joke, grabbing the notes out of his hand and stuffing them in my back pocket. Mara, Amber and Alfie all laughed as I sat down on the couch, cracking my math book open and turning to page 637, Permutations and Combinations.

I was done with my math and about two thirds done with my note taking for World History when Trudy called for dinner. We all stood and hurried to the table. I was only halfway to my chair when I felt a hand on my back pocket, the pocket with Jerome's money in it. I screeched, turning to see who it was. As expected, Jerome was trying to sneak the money back out of my pocket. I slapped his arm away grinning at his poor attempt of acting surprised that his hand was in my pocket.

"Oh whatever Jerome." I snap, still laughing. Amber sat on my left Patricia next to her, then Mara, Mick, Gerome, and Alfie. The seat to my right was left open.

"Hey, where's Fabian?" I ask, looking to Mick, his roommate.

"No clue. He's probably in our room still." Mick said before turning to join Jerome and Alfie's conversation.

"Oh." I said. I bet I'm the reason. "Oh, well okay. I'll just.. I'll go and get him." I say before jumping up. Amber gave me a knowing look before I quickly moved down the hall and stopped in front of Fabian and Mick's door.

"Fabian?" I asked through the door, knocking on the wood. He didn't answer, but I only heard the faint sound of a guitar being strummed. I knocked louder. "Fabian!"

He still didn't answer. I made up my mind, and opened his door a crack to see him sitting at his desk playing a guitar to his webcam.

"Fabian." I called, stepping further into the room. I saw clearly who he was talking to. Joy. How? No idea, but it was definitely Joy. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were… busy. Um. Well, dinner is ready, I was nominated to come and get you." I explain, looking at Joy the whole time. "Well, never mind. You- carry on. I guess." I turn as quick as I came in and hurry back to the dining table.

"Hey Nina, is Fabian coming?" Mara asked when I sat down. I shook my head.

"Um no. He was… He was busy." I explain before stabbing my salad with my fork. I stay out of any conversations. I eat my salad and drink my water.

"Nina, dear, would you like some more salad?" Trudy asked.

"No. I'm done." I answer quietly. I stand and grab my book bag from the couch, stuffing my binders in before jogging up the stairs to my room. I pulled out my notes and quickly finished them up before turning to my Drama homework. I had to write a script of anything I wanted. But it had to have tragedy, romance and humor in it. I was actually happy with this assignment.

I wrote about what I was going though. I only made it more relevant to my teenage life, rather then the mystery with the clues and with Joy. Of course I used different names and different settings. However, it was real all the same. I finished it in an hour, after which I changed into flannel pajama pants and stayed in my camisole. I was just pulling down my covers when there was a knock on the door. If it was Amber, she would come right in, as it was her room too. It wouldn't be Jerome, Alfie or Mick, mostly because we're not super close. Patricia wouldn't knock, so it left Fabian or Mara. I jumped up and opened the door to find Fabian on the other side.

I looked to the clock to find it only seven. We still had three hours until lights out.

"Um, hey." I whispered, not looking him in the eye.

"Hey Nina." He answered. "Can I uh, can I come in?" He asked. I nodded, and he stepped around me. I noticed he had his guitar in his hands. I shut the door behind him and turned to see him sitting on my bed. I followed and sat against my head board while he was at the foot of the bed. He set his guitar on the floor next to him before looking at me. I tried to keep my gaze from following his every move, but it was harder then I thought possible.

"Nina." He says at the same time I say, "Fabian." We both smile for a minute before I frown again.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Well, I think we need to talk about- well about everything that's happened. Today especially." He explained. I nodded my agreement.

"Yeah."

"Nina, you were all fine this morning when we went to school, but after we talked to Joy," His face perked up when he mentioned Joy. "you kind of got grumpy." he finished.

I rolled my eyes, being very careful not to look at him.

"Nina? Hey, why are you ignoring me like this?" He asked. I shrugged, even though I did know why. "Nina. Honestly, I've known you for a while now, I can tell you're lying."

"Okay, so I'm lying. Why do you care!" I snap. Looking up I see Fabian looks taken aback.

"But I do care Nina!" He replied, his face growing hot.

"Yeah, about the mystery, about Joy, about anything except what I want you to care about." I growl, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Nina, you can't say something like that and then not explain what you mean!" Fabian hissed, looking exceptionally angry.

"Watch me. I can say what I want. Freedom of Speech!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it Nina. Please, why are you acting so strange!" He whisper-shouted.

"Why am I acting so strange? Why? Oh, because whenever someone talks about Joy, you light up like she's your whole world! Whenever I figure something out for this mystery, you hug me, but then you go on and on about the next clue or whatever! Whenever you do something that's flirty, or gets me wondering, you brush it off, acting friendly! Like when you let me use your jacket that one night up in the attic, it was just friendly! Nothing more, like I had hoped." I whimper. Fabian looked at me in surprise.

"What are you talking about!"

"I'm talking about how I want you to- Never mind."

"Nina…." He said quietly. I looked up to see how sad he was. He looked like he had been slapped.

"What Fabian?"

"I uh, I wrote a song I want to play to you." He picked up his guitar quickly and started to strum.

"_watcha scared after holdin' back again look in the mirror I can't make it clearer the world at your feet close your eyes count to 10 take a breath and jump in its better at the deep end and it don't matter if you sink or swim just do your thing if your waiting for the right time right place you'll wait forever lets fly lets rock the waves together you can do anything you wanna do can't you see that its the right time right place its now or never shoot for the stars well live for ever don't let it slip through your hands coz baby its the right time now the winds in your hair feel the sun on your face put your foot to the floor baby kick it up some more take a chance roll the dice play it safe surface grace the leaves in your face lets go a little crazy And it don't matter if You lose or win Just do your thing if your waiting for the right time right place you'll wait forever lets fly lets rock the waves together you can do anything you wanna do can't you see that its the right time right place its now or never shoot for the stars well live for ever don't let it slip through your hands coz baby its the right time now and it don't matter if you sink or swim just do your thing If your waiting for the right time right place you'll wait forever lets fly lets rock the waves together you can do anything you wanna do can't you see that its the right time right place its now or never shoot for the stars well live for ever don't let it slip through your hands coz baby its the right time now"_

I slowly realized that I was crying, and tried to hide the tears before Fabian opened his eyes. He had sung to me so beautifully, and played so wonderfully. He stood immediately, pacing up and down my room. He keeps shaking his head like he's trying to convince him of something not to do.

"Fabian?" I whispered. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face me. "Sit back down."

"Nina, it's all true you know. I dream about you, I like you, you changed my life that first day when you got here, my head was warning me not to let you affect me, but I already had." He explained.

"Look Fabian. I do like you. And really thought we were getting along until things about Joy started popping up. This afternoon when Victor let us talk to Joy, she looked at you like she loved you so much! And you looked at her the same way. I somehow get this feeling that you guys were really super close, and if she hadn't disappeared, you two would have gotten together. But seeing you look at each other that way, it made me so jealous! And I really don't want to be your second pick. If you can't have Joy, you get me. I want you to want me and only me." I say, still whispering.

"Nina… Joy, it's- not… well." He stuttered.

"Thought so. This song you just played? Sounds vaguely like the one you were playing at dinner time to _Joy _over the computer. I know I'm your second pick."

"But that's not true Nina!"

"Isn't it?" I ask.

"No. It's not. Sure, we had a thing, if you will. But it was like what we have. The joking around and the way we talk. But it feels so much more real with you, Nina. I really like you Nina." Fabian said.

"Then prove it Rutter." I snap, giggling at the intensity in his eyes. He closed the distance between us by pressing his soft lips against mine. My hands wrap around his neck while his hook around my waist. I stand, as our previous position wasn't very comfortable. We were both standing now, lost in the moment. His hands ran up and down my back, one laying in the small of my back, the other tangled in my hair. My fingers knot in his brown hair as his tongue flicks across my lips, looking for admittance. I grant him access and moan as our tongues wrestle with each other. Oh, how Gran would frown upon my behavior. But I didn't care.

I pulled away slowly, smiling up at Fabian.

"You know, I think I believe you Rutter." I laughed.

"Good, because I could get used to this Martin." He whispered before kissing me again. This one was much sweeter. We both pulled away and smiled at each other. I backed out of his hold, clasping my hand around his. I tugged him toward the door, letting him bend to retrieve his guitar before we moved downstairs to the living room. He dropped his guitar off in his room before we moved through to the couches.

Patricia and Mara occupied one, still working on math homework while Jerome and Alfie wrestled on the floor. I pulled Fabian to the couch across from the fireplace and after he sat down, I sat almost on his lap, cuddling into him.

Yeah, I could get used to this also.


End file.
